


The Wedding

by Iloveacting12



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveacting12/pseuds/Iloveacting12
Summary: Cinder and Kai's wedding.





	

Cinder looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing down the front of her dress. The floor length mirror was bordered by a golden frame, showed Cinder, hair pulled into a side bun, pinned with diamond barrettes, dressed in a long, white dress, with long sleeves that flowed down her arms. A long diamond necklace graced her neck, accompanied by a matching diadem. She was about to marry Kai.

Iko ran around the room, trying to finish everything in the ten minutes they had left until the ceremony. Her long blue braids, were pinned into a half-ponytail, and her long red dress was pinned at her neck, without any sleeves. It was slightly different than those of her other bridesmaids, Scarlet and Cress, because she was the maid of honor. Scarlet and Cress were dressed in knee length red dresses, with short, capped sleeves. 

Cinder was nervous. She had no doubt of Kai’s affection, and she was ecstatic to be his wife, she was simply worried of everyone who were going to be watching, at the actual ceremony, and from pods. Her friends were trying to calm her down, but she had a feeling only Kai would be able to do that. 

She was more excited about after the wedding. Their honeymoon was going to be on an island in what used to be Europe. She was ready for a whole month, just the two of them, at peace, and completely relaxed. She was not sure how her ovaries faired after the fire, but she was hoping that she could bring Kai an heir. He was not worried about it. He said that if she could not have children, they could adopt, and the Eastern Commonwealth would accept that child as the heir. 

“Alright people, places!” Iko corralled all of them into the proper line, Cress then Scarlet then Iko and then Cinder. They stood, flowers in their hands, and walked down to the aisle. Cress met with Thorne, and then Scarlet with Wolf, and Iko with Kon Torrin, Kai’s best man. Cinder wished Winter could have come. She was still recovering from her time at the mental hospital, and she decided to stay in Luna. 

The Wedding March started, and the walk began. Cinder almost froze when she saw Kai. He had on a regular black suit with a red tie to match her bride maids’ dresses, and the red details on her dress. Everything else melted away when she saw him. She forgot about all of the people watching, she forgot about her friends, she forgot about everything but Kai. 

As soon as she made it to him, he grabbed her hands, leaned in, and whispered, “you look beautiful.”

Cinder smiled, “you look very handsome yourself.”

The priest began speaking, and soon enough it was time for their vows. “Cinder, from the moment I saw you in the market that day, I knew you were the woman for me. You taught me how to look past common prejudices, and showed me there is more to a person than where they are from, or what they are made of. You loved me at my worst and at my best, and forgave me for all of my faults. You were an amazing ruler of Luna, and I am sure you will be an amazing ruler of the Eastern Commonwealth.”

Cinder smiled and began talking, “Kai, the first time I saw you all I could think about was my sister. I knew Peony would have freaked out when she heard that I was helping Prince Kai, her dream boyfriend. Amazingly in that time, you became my dream boyfriend as well. You stood by me when you learned I was part android, and you fought with me when I wanted to make a revolution. You have always supported me in whatever I do, and you are my biggest rock. I love you.”

They smiled at each other, and the priest continued. “Do you, Emperor Kaito, take Linh Cinder to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

Kai’s grin could have lit up a circus, “I do.”

“And do you, Linh Cinder, take Emperor Kaito, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Cinder had a matching grin, “I do.”


End file.
